


Dos Semanas y Media

by Chappylandia



Series: DCU AU: New Teen Titans [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Multi, Posible Ooc, Teen Titans - Freeform, mentions of Dick Grayson - Freeform, mentions of the batfam, solo un monton de angst adolescente en un au del DCU antes de los New 52
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos semanas y media han pasado desde la gran pelea entre Damian y Colin, y los Jóvenes Titanes tienen que comenzar a lidiar con el problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Semanas y Media

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Dos semanas y media.  
> Fandom: DC Universe.  
> Personajes: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes/Iris West/Jai West/Chris Kent/Nell Little/Lian Harper/Milagro Reyes.  
> Fecha: 27 de noviembre de 2014.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Lian ama a sus chicos. Aunque sean un grupo de idiotas, estúpidos e inmaduros. Eso no quiere decir, por supuesto, que no les diga en su cara cada vez que están siendo idiotas.

Damian Wayne es el mayor idiota de todos sus chicos (y eso es decir mucho, porque Chris está ciego y Jai puede ser todo lo genio que él quiera, pero no sería capaz de reconocer un sentimiento aunque le golpeara en la cara) y también el mas estúpidamente lindo de todos, pero no por ello Lian va a cambiar su postura.

Lian está de parte de Colin, eso es tan normal como ponerse de parte de Iris en las peleas de los gemelos, o ponerse en contra de Chris en cualquier discusión que estén teniendo (porque es Chris, y Lian tiene una parte malvada a la que le encanta verlo rabiar), pero Damian se ve tan deprimido sentado solo en aquella esquina de la Torre Titán con el traje puesto que a duras penas puede resistir las ganas de darle un abrazo, acariciarle el cabello y decirle que todo estará bien en cuanto deje de ser tan idiota. Al final, se contenta con golpearle el costado con su bota mientras forma una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Hey chico maravilla, hoy salgo contigo a patrullar" Lian se espera muchas cosas en respuesta, desde el acostumbrado "tt" hasta un reclamo, pero no la mirada confusa y perdida de Robin que la desarma por completo "¿Rob?"

"Le dije a Iris que iría con ella a patrullar hoy"

Lian suelta un chasquido, molesta. Adora a Iris con todo el amor que su corazón puede dar, pero no tiene idea de que está pensando y no le gusta para nada.

"Olvídalo cariño, vienes conmigo" dice, tomando a Damian de la capa y llevándolo hacia donde guardan las motocicletas.

No tiene idea de lo que Iris West está planeando hacer con esta pelea entre Damian y Colin, pero no tiene pensado permitirlo.

\---

Iris sabe que se está arreglando más de lo necesario, y sabe que Jai está comenzando a sospechar, por la manera en que tiene los brazos rígidos y cruzados en el pecho. Se siente mal por Colin (Colin es su amigo e Iris lo adora con el alma, casi tanto como adora correr por campos inmensos y vacíos durante los atardeceres) pero ella tuvo a Damian primero, y si el pelirrojo lo dejaba ir era su problema, ella sabría cómo aprovecharlo.

"Volverán en cualquier momento" dice su hermano, cruel y frío como siempre "y tú te verás cómo estúpida"

"No lo harán, no después de esto"

"Volverán en cuanto Damian ya no resista y tú solo vas a lastimarte" Jai tenia razón, Iris lo sabe no tan en el fondo como quiere creer, pero simplemente no puede rendirse sin pelear "Iris, no seas estúpida, Damian esta..."

"¡Cállate!"

E Iris lo sabía, por supuesto. Había que ser estúpido para no notar el amor y la adoración de Damian cuando miraba a Colin, pero no podía darse por vencida. Porque hace no demasiados años, Iris había visto esa misma adoración en los ojos de Damian cuando la besaba o acariciaba, y está completamente convencida de que puede volver a despertarla.

\---

Nell está cansada de ver a su mejor amigo de esta manera. Adora a Colin, el enamoramiento adolescente que había sentido por él se había transformado completamente en admiración y cariño fraternal, sin embargo alguien tenía que decirle que dejara de joder y fuera a hablar con su todavía-no-ex-novio para arreglar las cosas. Que Damian había sido un imbécil, sí, pero Colin estaba llevando esta pelea a niveles interestelares.

"Dick dijo que lleva toda la semana sin cenar"

"No me importa"

"Claro, por supuesto que no te importa" gruñe de forma mordaz "por eso le gritaste a Lian que no irías a patrullar con Robin hoy ¿cierto?"

"No le grite a Lian" se excusó el pelirrojo infantilmente, Nell tiene ganas de matarlo.

"No, por supuesto que no, que Milagro lo escuchara hasta el último piso solo fue suerte, seguro"

Colin se encoge ante el reclamo y ella suspira. Estúpido Damian y estúpido Colin, que parecían haberlos llevado directamente al universo alterno de una sitcom noventera donde ellos eran Ross y Rachel y todos los demás los actores de reparto.

Deja que Colin se acomode en sus piernas mientras acaricia sus cabellos con ternura y piensa que todo sería más fácil si Chris estuviera aquí para decirle a Damian que está siendo un idiota y que se disculpe, pero Chris esta en Smallville, y ella tiene que lidiar con el único ser humano que conoce que tiene un orgullo aparentemente superior al de Damian Wayne.

Solo espera que las cosas no se pongan peores, y Nell se encuentra rogando a todo lo que conoce porque ninguna cabecita pelirroja que no sea la que acaricia entre en escena.

\---

Milagro no entiende que sucede, sinceramente no lo entiende y sabe que no quiere entenderlo cuando Robin rompe la mandíbula del ladrón de un solo golpe. Eso necesitara hospitalización, meses de descanso y a Milagro teniendo que inventar excusas para cuando Timothy Drake comience con las recriminaciones (porque a Damian no parece importarle un comino lo que su hermano mayor diga sobre su forma de llevar a los Titanes). Y es totalmente injusto que ella sea la única preocupada cuando Lian se encuentra justo al lado de ella observando la escena.

"¿No vas a decirle nada?"

"Mejor con ellos que en la torre Mills"

"Nell dijo que se reconciliarían en un par de días" dice con nerviosismo, porque está completamente segura que eso que acaba de escuchar es el sonido de una pierna rota "y ya van dos semanas y media Lian, dos semanas y media"

"Colin no va a dar su brazo a torcer esta vez, y Damian es demasiado inadaptado para disculparse" dice Lian, observando casi con cariño la forma en la que Damian golpea al tercer ladrón con furia en el estómago. Milagro simplemente no lo entiende "pero estarán bien, oíste lo que dijo Dick, es cuestión de tiempo para que Damian llegue arrastrándose con Colin a pedirle perdón. Hasta entonces deja que se desquite aquí Mills, no quiero tener que comprar otra sala, de nuevo"

Milagro suspira, usando todo su autocontrol para ver a otro lado e ignorar el sonido de los golpes. Adora a Damian, por supuesto, pero a veces no puede dejar de preguntarse qué clase de cosas les enseñan a los bat-boys cuando están en casa.

\---

Jai está harto de meterse en donde no lo llaman, pero eso no le impide dirigirse entre quejas hacia la habitación de Colin Wilkes. Maldice en voz baja, deseando que Chris estuviera aquí y todo este desastre se hubiera acabado hace una semana.

Damian es su maldito mejor amigo (y Chris también, pero nunca se los dirá, porque decírselos seria la epifanía de lo cursi y si Jai se prometió algo a si mismo cuando entro a formar parte de los Titanes es que el no sería tan cursi con sus compañeros como su padre lo era con el tío Dick) y realmente espera que se arregle con su lindo y pelirrojo novio lo más pronto posible, preferiblemente antes de que su hermana comience realmente a hacerse ideas que nunca podrán ser. Porque si Damian había cometido un error a lo largo de esta historia, había sido creer que Iris se había dado por vencida cuando terminaron su relación.

"Jai"

"Peque"

Nell sonríe y Jai se recuerda que no puede besar a Batgirl, porque era la chica de Chris. En realidad Milagro también era la chica de Chris, porque el muy idiota aún no se decide por ninguna, pero era como una regla no-escrita entre los chicos tratar de evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento con las chicas mientras supieras que no tienes ninguna posibilidad (especialmente con Lian, porque Lian Harper era la chica favorita de todos, y eso era algo que Jai no sabía si podría soportar durante más tiempo) y así evitarse meses de drama.

Pero ahora Nell le sonríe y a Jai no le importaría ofrecerle una salida a comer si no tuviera algo realmente importante de lo que ocuparse.

"¿Damian aún no viene a disculparse?"

"No, y estoy a punto de clavarle el bat-arang en el culo" Nell está frustrada y la verdad es que la chica se ve realmente hermosa cuando se frustra, lo cual hace más difícil a Jai concentrarse "Colin no quiere salir de su cuarto y no quiere verlo, pero me manda a vigilar que tan lastimado estará cuando llegue" bufo "¿No te parece realmente estúpido?"

"Me pareces realmente hermosa" suelta Jai y Nell vuelve a reírse, lo que le hace sentir bastante orgulloso "dudo que Damian soporte mucho más, cariño. Lian acaba de decirme que Milagro tuvo que llevar a los ladrones del Banco Central de Bludheaven al hospital en estado grave"

"Si no se reconcilian esta noche voy a encerrarlos en el armario" se queja la chica, observándolo fijamente. Jai sabe que es lo que Nell le va a preguntar y realmente no quiere escucharla "¿Iris va a intentar algo?"

"Iris es una idiota"

"Eso no contesta mi pregunta, Jai"

Jai suspira, frustrado y se golpea la parte trasera de la cabeza con la pared. Su hermana es una buena chica, encantadora y molesta a la par, pero había tenido la desgracia de enamorarse de un idiota. Y no importaba lo decentemente que Damian e Iris hubieran llevado su relación y posterior rompimiento, Jai sabía que esa historia estaba lejos de tener un final feliz para todos.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lian se llevó a Damian a patrullar y ella salió furiosa con los labios pintados y el uniforme nuevo puesto, no se Nell, trato de no meterme en ello"

"Estas metido hasta el fondo"

"Hasta la misma mierda" se quejó, dejando que la morena le acariciara el cabello. Estúpido Chris y su estúpida suerte que no era capaz de ver "¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez en lo que llegan? Esta vez voy a vencerte"

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo West" 

\---

Damian apenas puede mantenerse de pie. Según sus cuentas, había terminado ya con 5 intentos de robo, 4 ataques a transeúntes y le había dado al Riddler una paliza que no le dejaría levantarse de la cama en mucho tiempo. Se sentía cansado, adolorido, el sol estaba a punto de salir y aun así regresar a la Torre Titán era lo último que el adolescente quería hacer. Aunque tener a Lian mirándolo con reproche a su lado tampoco era su idea de diversión.

"Lo siento Colin, soy un imbécil pero te amo y quiero tener sexo salvaje de reconciliación contigo" Lian es una pésima imitadora y Damian gruñe ante su voz mal fingida, pero no le dice nada "¿Es tan difícil? ¿En serio?"

"Ni siquiera sé porque está molesto"

"Oh, por amor a..." la chica le suelta un golpe en la cabeza "era su cumpleaños Damian, su cumpleaños, y tú lo dejaste abandonado porque tu padre te dijo que podían irse a entrenar a La Isla por una semana, ni siquiera tenías una buena razón para ello"

"Padre nunca..."

"No, pero tu padre está a punto de dejar la dirección de las Empresas Wayne en manos de Tim y la puta isla no va a moverse Damian, era su cumpleaños" interrumpe Lian, con ojos furiosos y el ceño fruncido, y Damian no puede evitar pensar en lo imponente que se ve y en lo lógico que resulta que Jai este tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella, por más que el muy idiota quiera no darse cuenta "y tú lo dejaste solo, como su fuera algo sin importancia"

"Colin nunca ha sido algo sin importancia para mi Harper" dice en un tono mucho más oscuro de lo que hubiera querido, pero Lian ni siquiera reacciona y su admiración por su ex-líder crece un poco más en su pecho. Porque Lian Harper lo conoce demasiado bien, y que se atreva a recriminarle algo en el estado en que se encuentra no denota nada más que valor.

"Entonces deja de hacerlo parecer así"

"¿Como?"

"¿Crees que te hare las cosas tan fáciles?" dice y Damian bufa, se lleva las manos al rostro porque se siente un estúpido y está confundido, y lleva dos semanas y media sin intercambiar palabra con Colin y la angustia lo está carcomiendo por dentro "Damian, esto es importante" dice Speedy de nuevo, y cuando Damian la mira ve en sus ojos toda la preocupación que finge no sentir por ellos en el día a día "si quieres a Colin tienes que hacerle sentir que te importa, si no lo haces va a terminar como..."

"Entendí, no tienes que decirlo"

Damian Wayne es muchas cosas, pero no es estúpido, por supuesto que no. Damian es el hijo de Bruce Wayne, es el Robin de Dick Grayson y es el hermano menor de Tim Drake (y de Jason, pero la mención de Jason no apoya mucho a su teoría en estos momentos) y claro que sabe que la razón de su rompimiento con Iris West fue precisamente que la chica sentía que Damian no le daba importancia a su relación. Lo cual era entendible, por supuesto, pero Damian había estado completamente enamorado de la velocista (de su estúpida sonrisa, de su manía de no respetar el espacio personal de sus compañeros, de la forma en la que podía volverlo completamente loco en menos de un minuto) y saber que el rompimiento era su culpa lo había alejado de sus amigos por meses, hasta que Christopher Kent había entrado a su casa y le había obligado con lujo de violencia a volver al trabajo.

En realidad Damian tenía un inmenso terror a perder a Colin de la misma manera en que había perdido a Iris, especialmente después de los años que estuvieron separados.

"Dile que lo quieres" murmura Lian en su tono bajo, ese que usa cuando Nell se despierta llorando de una pesadilla o durante aquellas noches en que Milagro llega de patrullar con lágrimas en los ojos "dile que lo sientes y que lo quieres, Colin también te quiere Damian, probablemente solo está esperando a que se lo digas tu"

Cuando llegan a casa Nell y Jai están tirados en los sillones de la sala, piezas de ajedrez regadas por todos lados y un mensaje (probablemente de Chris) en la contestadora. 

Milagro comienza con su papel de madre y trata de despertar a los chicos mientras Lian le dedica una última mirada antes de ordenarle que vaya, que ellas se encargaran de todo, haciéndole sentir a Damian una ola de agradecimiento que le recorre el pecho.

Mientras se dirige a la habitación de Colin, pensando en todas esas cosas que quiere decirle y no está seguro de saber cómo, se detiene un momento a observar la puerta de Iris. 

No tiene que tratar de abrirla para saber que está cerrada, y el conocimiento de ello le hace desear con todas sus fuerzas poder arreglar el asunto con Colin antes de que todo quede completamente arruinado.

\---

Colin piensa que todo esto es completamente estúpido. Que debería llamar a Damian, que debió hacerlo hace dos semanas y media y que por su culpa ahora todos en el equipo están estresados y desesperados, pero rápidamente desecha esa opción. Damian se había largado a entrenar justo en el día de su cumpleaños, como si repetir la misma rutina que llevaba a cabo cada día fuera más importante que su nacimiento, y eso había lastimado a Colin realmente muy adentro.

Sabía que era una estupidez, y había llorado más de una vez por la simple y llana razón de que lo extrañaba, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Porque rendirse solo haría que Damian repitiera lo que hizo, y Colin se negaba completamente a sufrir lo que Dick había sufrido toda su vida al lado de Bruce Wayne.

Colin sabía que era importante para Damian, a veces solo quería que ese pedazo de imbécil le hiciera sentir que lo era.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y la quietud de los pasos que se dirigen hacia su cama le dan a Colin una idea bastante aproximada de la identidad de su visitante, pero no tiene idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello.

"¿Colin?" dice Damian y a Colin el corazón le retumba dolorosamente en el pecho, porque hace dos semanas y media que no escucha la voz del chico maravilla diciendo su nombre y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cierra los ojos pero sabe que no puede engañarlo, que Damian ya sabe que no está dormido cuando se quita las botas y entra en la cama a su lado, y cuando le pasa los brazos por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, pero no dice nada. Si Damian necesita fingir que Colin está dormido para decir lo que vino a decir, él no va a ser quien se lo impida.

"Lo siento" le oye murmurar y puede que su corazón vaya a salirse de un momento a otro "yo... no pensé... lo siento" repite pegando todo su cuerpo al de Colin con necesidad "fui un estúpido"

"Eres un estúpido casi todo el tiempo" dice y se voltea, porque no piensa soportar un minuto más sin ver a su estúpido novio a los ojos.

Damian tiene un ojo morado, le sangra la nariz y tiene ojeras, pero a Colin no le importa, lo único que le importa es que Damian está en su habitación disculpándose por algo por lo que hace unos años jamás se hubiera disculpado, y eso a Colin le sabe casi a victoria.

"tt" Robin une su frente con la de él, buscando infantilmente que no haya ningún tipo de espacio entre ellos "lo siento"

"Lo sé" susurra Colin pasando ambos brazos por su cuello, con toda la pasión de las dos semanas y media acumuladas en su estómago "ahora cállate"

El beso sabe a sangre y a tierra, pero así está bien para Colin. Y cuando siente las manos frías de Damian adentrarse en su camisa, sabe que la noche solo está comenzando.

\---

Chris está cansado y molesto. Después de horas de recibir sermones de su padre (quien parece no entender que Chris aun es joven, que quiere divertirse, que quiere tener la oportunidad de sonreírle a la chica nueva del periódico cuando su madre le pide que la acompañe, pero también quiere decirle a Milagro que se ve linda con el vestido verde, y a Nell lo mucho que le gusta cómo le queda el nuevo uniforme de Batgirl) tuvo que esperar horas antes de poder irse de casa debido a una tormenta.  
Lo primero que ve al llegar a la Torre Titán es a Iris West en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Iris está usando el traje nuevo, ese que diseño Kara y que tiene líneas rojas y naranjas que resaltan sus curvas y hacen que sus piernas se vean increíblemente hermosas cuando está corriendo. Segundos después, Chris se da cuenta de que está llorando, y si hay algo que Chris no puede soportar es ver a una chica llorar.

"Hey" dice, sin saber bien que está haciendo porque nunca en su vida ha sido bueno para lidiar con los sentimientos de las personas (excepto, tal vez, con los de Damian, pero su Robin siempre había sido su excepción favorita a la regla), pero haciéndolo de todos modos porque Iris es la hermana de su mejor amigo y Chris realmente la quiere "la abuela hizo galletas"

Observa como la chica se limpia las mejillas antes de tomar la galleta y sonreírle, y Chris se siente un poco mejor. Le toma otra milésima de segundos darse cuenta de que están frente a la puerta del cuarto de Colin Wilkes, y de que pueden oírse pequeños suspiros y gemidos disimulados saliendo de la habitación, y es entonces cuando lo entiende todo.

"Se reconciliaron ¿huh?" dice, porque en realidad no sabe cómo empezar la conversación y estas cosas siempre se le habían dado mejor a Jai, o a Lian, o a cualquiera que no fuera él.

"Si" es la respuesta, leve, quebrada, de Impulse "al parecer Damian dejo de hacerse el idiota"

"Damian no se hace el idiota Imp, él es un idiota"

"Es el encanto de los idiotas, entonces" dice la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa y Chris sería capaz de bajarle una maldita estrella para que deje de estar triste, pero sabe que no es él quien puede aliviar la tristeza en el corazón de Iris, y que probablemente esa tristeza no se vaya nunca.

"Al menos Colin estará contento ahora"

"Al menos..." ambos quedan en silencio tanto tiempo que Chris piensa que es hora de irse, cuando Iris habla de nuevo "¿Crees que soy egoísta?"

"¿Eh?"

"Al pensar que podría volver, al desear que vuelva conmigo" dice la chica en voz queda, insegura.

Por un momento Chris tiene que recordarse que esta es Iris West, Impulse, y cuando lo hace atrapa a la chica en un abrazo apretado deseando no dejarla ir nunca.

"Por supuesto que no, Iris"

"Jai y Lian piensan que si"

"Jai y Lian no saben nada" dice seguro, tomando una galleta más. Se siente impotente ante la tristeza de su amiga, pero si Chris Kent tiene una fortaleza es la de distraer a sus amigos en los momentos duros, y es justamente eso lo que planea hacer con Iris "¿Quieres ver una película en mi habitación? Podemos comernos las galletas de la abuela"

"¿Está bien que nos comamos todas las galletas?"

"Nadie tiene por qué enterarse"

Entonces Iris ríe, un poco, y Chris siente que tal vez las cosas no terminen tan mal como se lo temía.


End file.
